


Fan Vid: White Flag

by koalathebear



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much angst in the Nikita/Michael relationship and this song seemed to work well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Vid: White Flag




End file.
